1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor-phase reaction apparatus which excites a reactive gas to cause the deposition of the resulting reaction product on a substrate or on each substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of vapor-phase reaction apparatus have been proposed. According to the prior art, a reaction product of a reactive gas is deposited on a substrate in a reaction chamber. In this case, the inner wall of the reaction chamber is also deposited with the reaction product. Therefore, when another reaction product is deposited on another substrate using another reaction gas in the same reaction chamber, there is a fear that the reaction product will mix with the previous reaction product.